the same yet different
by fire star 93
Summary: not gonna say anythin'.
1. year 1

A girl with long, blood red hair and frosty blue eyes was walking through the corridors trying to find a seat; On either side of her were two wolf pups. One was pure white with blue eyes named Aurora, the other was midnight black with gold eyes named Shadow.

She slid open the door of a compartment with two boys in it.

"Hi, can we join you?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm Ron-"

"Harry?"

"Sky?"

"You remember me?" Sky asked.

"Of course I remember my twin sister." Harry said.

Something started to buzz in Sky's pocket. Pulling out a device, she rolled her eyes. "Figures." Pressing a button on the screen a hologram popped up. "Hey James, what's up?"

"Just calling to check in and remind you to keep training."

"Got it. Talk to you soon."

"Sooner then you think."

Sky ended the call and put the device away.

"What the bloody hell were those things? Ron asked.

"A hologram, a collection of light particles composed in a real time image, and a smartphone, a muggle communication device that does anything." Sky explained.

Her eyes widened. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned.

"Gotta go." Sky teleported away with Aurora and Shadow.

* * *

Landing in the headmaster's office, Sky saw four familiar people.

"Dad, James, Torunn and Francis? What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"Hello to you too Beautiful." Francis chuckled.

"Sorry. Hello." she apologized.

"It turns out dad and Dumbledore are old friends." James started.

"Just tell her." Francis interrupted.

"Torunn, Francis and I will be staying to train with you." James stated.

"You shall all be sorted into Gryffndor. I have taken the liberty of adding an apartment off the Gryffndor common room." Dumbledore said. "I would also like you four to provide extra protection when needed."

* * *

"Problem?" Sky asked as she, Torunn, James and Francis walked up behind Harry and a blonde boy.

"What's it to you mudblood?"

"Not good." James muttered, seeing Sky's hands turn into fists.

"I don't know who you are nor do I care. But let me make myself clear, I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT WORD AGAIN." Sky growled.

"My father will be hearing about this."

"Go ahead, tell him. Tell him how a halfblood girl rendered you speechless. I. Dare. You." Sky challenged. "And for the record, you don't scare me. I faced The Hulk on a bad day."

"Bloody hell Harry. Your sister's a true Gryffndor." Ron commented.

* * *

"Sky Potter."

Sky walked over to a stool and sat down.

' _Ah, Sky Potter, or shall I say Racheal.'_

Sky audibly growled.

 _"_ GRYFFNDOR!"

Sky hopped off the stool and sat next to Francis at the Gryffndor table.

Why'd you growl at the hat?" Harry asked.

Sky leaned against Francis.

"It called you Racheal, didn't it?" he guessed.

"Yep." she nodded.

"What happens if someone calls her Racheal?" Harry questioned.

"I made that mistake once." Francis shuddered.

Yeah. She broke his arm and wouldn't speak to him for a week." James chuckled,, sitting next to Sky.

* * *

"You are an idiot Ronald Weasley! A complete and utter morron who can't stand being shown up!" Sky yelled as she and Torunn ran off.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Sky called out, entering the girls' bathroom with Torunn.

"No." Hermione sniffed.

"Do not listen to Ronald, he is an idiot. Sky told him that." Torunn said.

"I also called him a complete and utter morron who can't stand being shown up." Sky said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Tony would be proud." Torunn pointed out.

"Tony?" Hermione wondered.

"Stark." Sky shrugged.

"You know Iron Man?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, we know all the Avengers." Sky replied.

"How?" Hermione inquired.

Torunn and Sky heard heavy footsteps and turned around. They found themselves staring up at a 50 foot tall mountain troll.

"Hermione, get in the stall," Sky ordered, voice deathly calm.

Not wanting to argue, Hermione did as told.

Minutes later, James, Francis, Harry and Ron ran in.

"Need some help?" Francis asked.

"Just get your asses in gear and help." Sky told James and Francis.

"You got a plan?" James asked.

"Don't I always?" Sky smirked.

Ten minutes later, the troll fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"So Sky, what did you find out?" James asked, giving Sky a piggy back ride. They were currently on their way to he Great Hall with Torunn, Francis, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Not much. That troll was stupid. But, I did find out someone let in." Sky said.

"You can talk to trolls?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly. She's a telepath." Francis explained.

"Indeed." Torunn nodded.

"Who do you think let it in?" James questioned.

"I have a sneaking suspicion." Sky said, getting off James' back and walking to the Gryffndor table.

As the group sat down, a falcon landed on Sky's shoulder.

"Hey Soldier." Sky greeted, stroking the bird.

Soldier was a Peregrine Falcon that Sky found injured when she was 10. She took a black envelope from Soldier's beak and opened it.

What did they say?" Francis, James and Torunn asked.

"Let's see... They heard about the troll and are extremely proud of us." Sky said. She blushed and handed the letter to Francis.

After giving Soldier a piece of bacon, she stood up and left with Soldier still on her shoulder.

* * *

Sky put Soldier on a perch in her room in the apartment she shared with James, Torunn and Francis.

"Are you ok?"

Sky looked up and saw Francis leaning against the doorframe. "I just found out the boy I like likes me. I should be ecstatic."

"You don't sound happy." Francis said, walking over to her bed and sitting next to her.

"Aurora, Shadow and Soldier say we look cute together." Sky said. "I know they're right and I want to give us a shot, but-"

"Sky listen to me, you're my best friend and always will be; I won't force you to do anything, but it's ok not to think things through, sometimes. For once in your life, do something impulsive." Francis said.

Sky smirked and kissed him. "You mean like that?"

* * *

Sky ran into the Gryffndor common room.

"Harry! You are never going to believe what I found." she panted, practically bouncing up and down.

Harry laughed at his sister's antics.

"Sky calm down." James soothed, leaning against a wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked, looking up from her homework.

"She's fine." James assured.

"Just come with me. You can come too, Hermione and Ron." Sky said.

"Woah!" Harry, Ron and Hermione exclaimed, entering the apartment's common room. The floor and walls looked like they were made of metal; There were 5 doors.

"S.A.S?" Sky called.

"Yes Sky."

"Can you tell Francis and Torunn to join us in the common area." Sky asked.

"Certainly."

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron breathed.

"That was S.A.S, Sky's AI. It stands for Smart Ass System." James explained.

Sky saw Torunn and Francis enter the room.

"Everyone take a seat." Sky said.

Everyone sat on the couch.

"S.A.S, pull up the info. on the Evans' family and Natasha Rogers formerly Romanoff." At Sky's command, a screen rose up from the table. It showed two databases. "Now pull up pics. of Daphne Evans and Natasha Rogers and run facial recognition."

"Analysis complete. 100% match."

"Before any of you bombard me with questions, let me ask this: Did anyone notice how much James and I resemble each other?" Sky asked.

"I always thought it was a coincidence." James said.

"As it turns out, we're cousins." Sky stated.

"Does this mean I have another aunt?" Harry questioned.

"Yes."

"Will she be willing to take me away from the Dursley's?"

"Without a doubt." James assured.

"Especially when she finds out what they did." Sky stated.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Francis said.

"Me too." Torunn agreed.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"If there's one thing you never want to do, it's piss off my mom." James stated.

"Yeah. Your mom is scary when she's mad." Francis said.

"Where do you think I get my intimidation factor?" Sky asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked confused.

"Я думаю, что мы должны сказать им." Sky said. (I think we should tell them.)

"Ты свихнулся?" James. Francis and Torunn nearly shouted. (Are you nuts?)

"Номер семьи Гарри, Гермиона разберутся в конце концов, и Рон обыкновение знать, что мы говорим о. Sky replied. (No. Harry's family, Hermione will figure out eventually and Ron wont know what we're talking about.)

"Прекрасно, но заставить их поклясться не рассказывать." James sighed. (Fine, but make them swear not to tell.)

Sky smiled and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm about to tell you somethin' that can not leave this room. Our parents are Avengers." she said.

"Way to be subtle." Francis muttered.

"So, which Avengers are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Captain America and Black Widow are mine and James' parents, Torunn's father is Thor and Francis' dad is Hawkeye." Sky said. "There's more. You see... We're not normal students."

"Obviously." Ron muttered.

"What Sky means is Torunn, Francis and I aren't magical. We, along with Sky, have been asked to provide extra protection when needed."

* * *

"FRANCIS!" Sky yelled chasing after him.

She was dripping wet.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"We were training by the lake; Sky was perched on the branch overlooking it. Bird-boy shot the branch, it snapped and Sky fell in." James said.

"She's gonna kill him." Hermione said.

"GET BACK HERE BIRDBRAIN!"

"Oh crap! This is serious. She never calls him that." James muttered, pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Stand down Sky!"

Knowing that voice, Sky backed down from Francis.

"Yes sir." She turned to James and raised an eyebrow, "Вы назвали папа?" (You called Dad?)

"Не только он." (Not just him.)

"Мама тоже?" Sky sighed. (Mom too?")

"Я знал, что я не мог остановить вас; Ты старше меня, у меня нет никакой власти над вами. Кроме того, я думал, что они могли бы встретиться Гарри." James said. (I knew I couldn't stop you; You're older than me, I have no authority over you. Also, I thought they could meet Harry.)

* * *

"Mom, Dad meet Harry." Sky introduced.

"Lily?" Natasha whispered.

"Who?" Steve inquired.

"Lily Evans, mine and Harry's mom. You see Mom, your real name is Daphne Evans. When you were 2 you were kidnaped; We know who did it, but not why." Sky explained.

"How'd you find this out?" Steve asked.

"I was researching the ass-wads that Harry was forced to live with." Sky said, balling her hands into fists.

"Are they that bad?" Steve asked.

"Awful." Sky confirmed. "They've beaten him, nearly starved him and made him live in a cupboard for a decade."

"Don't worry Harry, you're never gonna have to worry about them again." Natasha promised.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Nat?"

Natasha smirked, "Yes I am."

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" Sky shouted.

"No, it can't be. During the match... Snape tried to kill me." Harry said.

"No Harry. It was Quirrell, it was all Quirrell; The troll. your broom, the dragon egg and to top it all off: he's being possessed by Voldemort." Sky stated.

"Tell me, Racheal, how did you figure it out?" a voice hissed.

Quirrell removed his turban.

"That's so wrong!" Sky exclaimed, seeing a face growing out of Quirrell's head. "One more thing, NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME RACHEAL."

* * *

Harry and Sky woke up in the Hospital Wing a week later.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid."

Sky groaned, "Shouldn't you be in New York with the rest of the team Uncle Clint?"

"How long were we out?" Harry asked.

"A week." Francis said, jumped onto Sky's bed and nuzzled her neck. Shadow did the same with Harry.

"Shadow seems to like you Harry. How'd you like to keep him?" Sky asked.

"Why me?" Harry questioned.

"Consider him a welcome to your new home gift." Sky said.

"I'd really like that, but, will he get along with Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. Aurora, Shadow and Soldier get along with everyone." Clint piped up.

"Oh and Sky, I should tell you the entire school knows who we really are." Francis mentioned.

"This is not good." Sky moaned.

* * *

"Ready to face the Masses?" Francis asked. He, Sky, Torunn, James and Aurora were standing outside the Great Hall.

"Let's do this." Sky said.

When they entered, the hall fell silent.

Aurora trotted over and sat next to Shadow.

Francis, Sky, Torunn and James walked over to the Avengers, who were standing in front of the staff table. Sky, being the oldest and un-official leader, stepped forward and saluted her adoptive father.

Steve smiled and saluted back. "At ease Private." He pulled her into a hug, "We are so immensely proud of you, Sweetheart. Not only have you helped your team protect the school, everyone in it and possibly the entire wizarding world, you've shown you're a leader."

"Thanks dad." Sky said, tearing up.

Steve stood and addressed the other three, "You've all done us proud. Dismissed."

"Sir yes sir." the four pre-teens said.

With that said, the Avengers left.

Sky and her team sat at the Gryffndor table.

Sky pulled three boxes out of her pocket and gave them to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Don't open these until we're on the train."

* * *

"Sky, I can't except this." Harry and Hermione said.

"Um... Sky, what exactly is this?" Ron asked.

"A cellphone. This is how we can keep in contact." Sky said.

Just then the train stopped.

"Come on." Sky ordered her team.

The four quickly left to see what was wrong.

Minutes later, James, Torunn and Francis walked back into the compartment.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The train derailed." James stated.

"Where's Sky?" Harry asked.

"Out there trying to get the train back on the tracks." Francis said.

"By herself?" Harry asked.

"No, Loki and Wanda are helping her." Torunn replied.

An hour later, James' phone started to buzz. "What's up, Wanda?"

"It's Sky."

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"She collapsed. We would teleport her back to the tower, but, it's too risky."

"Alright, be right there." James ended the call and left.


	2. year 2

Sky dropped down from the ceiling of Flourish & Blotts, landing in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Where did you come from?" Draco asked.

"I'm not really comfortable answering that. You should ask your mummy and daddy," Sky smirked.

Draco huffed and stomped away.

"Did you see his face?" Sky laughed.

"It was hard not to." Hermione giggled.

"That was bloody brilliant! Ron complimented.

"Hey Ginny, can I see your cauldron?" Sky smiled.

"What did you see Sky?" Harry asked.

"Well... I saw Jerkface Sr. put something in Ginny's cauldron." Sky said, pulling out a diary.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"A diary and it's covered in dark magic." Sky said.

* * *

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sky groaned from the ground in front of the barrier to get onto Platform 9 3/4.

"Yeah, I can tell." Harry chuckled, hauling her to her feet.

"Don't start with me, Harry." Sky said.

"What now?" Ron asked. "We missed the train."

"Any ideas?" Harry asked his sister.

"Maybe." She turned to Soldier, who was in his cage, "Hey buddy, wanna do me a favor?" The falcon made a noise of agreement. "Take this to Dumbledore."

Soldier took the note and flew off.

"Alright boys, stand back." Sky cracked her knuckles and their belongings disappeared in a cloud of navy blue smoke. "Our things will be in my apartment when we arrive at Hogwarts. Now, grab my shoulders." With that said and done, the three preteens disappeared in the same puff of smoke.

* * *

When they arrived in Sky's apartment, Harry and Ron looked sick.

Sky summoned two glasses of carbonated water and gave them to the boys. "Drink up. It helps."

Just then, the headmaster walked in with Soldier on his shoulder. "Your bird is very friendly."

"Try telling Tony that." Harry said. "He doesn't like Soldier, does he?"

"Nope, especially not after the poop incident." Sky chuckled.

Soldier flew to Sky's shoulder.

"I know buddy. I tried to tell him." Sky stroked the bird's head.

* * *

The next day, Sky was walking to DADA.

"Potter, wait up!" Draco called.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sky hissed, not stopping.

"You." he purred in her ear.

This got her attention. She raised an eyebrow.

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Sky slapped him and walked away.

Entering the classroom, Sky took a seat and started cursing in Russian.

"Who pissed you off? Harry asked.

"Jerkface Jr.." Sky said.

Just then her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She discreetly put in her earpiece and tapped it.

"Go for Sky."

"We have a problem. Ultron's back."

"WHAT!? Do you need me?"

"No, but, we're sending your team and Wanda."

"Alright."

She stood and left.

* * *

Sky ran to the headmaster's office.

"Sir, we have a problem." Sky panted. " I don't know if you're familiar with Ultron, but, he's back."

Will this pose a threat?"

"Possibly. My team and Wanda Maximoff are being sent."

"Thank you for letting me know."

Sky smiled and left.

She only had to wait 5 minutes for her team and Wanda to arrive.

* * *

"Что произошло?" Sky asked, walking into the chaotic defense class. (What happened?)

"She asked 'What happened?'." Harry translated. "Lockhart."

"Can someone get me down?"

Sky looked up and saw Neville. "Torunn?"

"On it." the asguardian girl flew up and got Neville.

"James, Francis, try not to kill Malfoy. Torunn, help me with the pixies." Sky said

Once all the pixies were back in their cage, Francis walked up behind Sky and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone, except her team, Wanda and Harry, froze and gasped when she kissed him.

* * *

"Is that suppose to happen?" Francis asked as the bludgers started chasing Harry and Sky.

"A LITTLE HELP ARCHER!" Sky shouted.

Francis took his collapsible bow and shot an arrow. The bludger chasing Sky halted and dropped to the ground.

"REDUCTO!" she shouted, destroying the bludger chasing her brother just as he caught the snitch.

"Sky, look up." James called.

"Shit!" Sky cursed. She pointed her wand at her throat, "Snorus... EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" All the staff and students went back to the castle. "Quietus."

Ultron was attacking.

* * *

18 hours later, Sky walked into the Great Hall, with Arora trailing behind her, for breakfast.

"Hey." she yawned, sitting next to Hermione.

"Mornin'." Harry said.

"Bloody hell Sky, you look awful!" Ron commented.

"Thanks Ron, I had no idea." Sky muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You try staying up for a day strait with no sleep. See how you look."

"Why were you up so long?" Hermione asked.

"Ulltron." Sky said.

"Why would he come here?"

"Power." Sky shrugged, taking a bite of peanut butter toast. "Ultron was made to keep peace. His idea of peace was to wipe out humanity. He wanted to get rid of what he thought was the biggest threat to that plan."

"Witches and wizards." Hermione guessed.

Sky nodded.

"More specifically you and Wanda?" Harry queried.

Sky nodded again. "Why would you say that?"

"C'mon Sky, you and Wanda could easily rival Morgan Le Fay and Merlin." Harry stated.

* * *

"Hey Sky." Ginny greeted as Sky walked through the Gryffndor common room. 'is this a bad time?"

"No." she yawned. "What can I do for you?"

"Well... you always seem so confident and I was wondering if you could help me." Ginny said.

"Sure." Sky smiled. "Do you know Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny nodded.

"Great. Both of you meet me in the Entrance Hall after breakfast next Sunday."

* * *

"Hey Gin, hey Lu." Sky greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Go?" Ginny asked.

"To New York." Sky said. "Put your hands on my shoulders."

The three girls vanished and appeared in avengers tower in a puff of navy blue smoke.

* * *

"Sky?" James gasped when the three girls appeared in front of him.

Sky's team and Wanda went back to New York after Ultron's attack.

"Hey J, miss me?" Sky smirked, handing Ginny and Luna carbonated water.

"Hardly. It's only been a week. But, I know someone who did." James chuckled as she blushed.

"Don't make me hurt you." Sky said.

James stuck out his tongue.

"Mature." Sky said.

Sky, Ginny and Luna walked to Sky's room and into her walk-in closet.

"Alright, Gin, just step on the platform." Sky instructed.

Ginny did as told.

"S.A.S, run measurements scan."

"Scan complete." S.A.S said a minute later.

"Lu, your turn."

She stepped up.

"S.A.S, run measurements scan."

"Scan complete." S.A.S said a minute later.

"Excellent! Send some t-shirts and yoga pants in those sizes to Hogwarts." Sky told her AI.

Sky turned to Ginny and Luna. "I have one more stop to make."

* * *

"Sup, I'm-"

"Flash Tomson A.K.A Agent Venom." Sky said, picking herself up off the floor of the Triskelion.

"How did you know that?" Flash stammered.

"Classified. Unless you want my foot up your ass, move." Sky said.

"Feisty!" Flash said, moving aside.

"You have no idea." Sky said, making her way to her destination.

"Hey Nick!" Sky greeted, entering his office.

"Hello Sky. I have what you asked for." Nick said, handing her a box.

"Thanks." Sky took the box.

Exiting Fury's office, Sky bumped into...

"Spidey?"

"Hey Sky. You left Agent Venom kinda shell-shocked back there."

"I tend to do that."

"You don't say." he chuckled.

"Watch it, Web for Brains." Sky warned.

"We better get going." she turned to Ginny and Luna. "Ready" They nodded and put their hands on her shoulders.

The three girls disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6 AM sharp." Sky said.

She entered the Gryffndor Common Room and went to her apartment.

"S.A.S, are the items I requested here?'

"Yes Sky. I have also taken the liberty of packaging the items."

Two packages appeared on the table.

"Soldier, take this to Luna Lovegood."

The bird took the package and flew out the window.

Sky took Ginny's package and headed to the girl's dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Sky woke up at 5:30. She quickly showered and dressed in her signature training clothes; A midnight blue sports bra, black capri leggings and black sneakers.

Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she put three apples, three water bottles and her wand into a duffle bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and went to meet Ginny and Luna.

Walking to the Entrance Hall, Sky bumped into Professor Snape.

"Sorry sir." she apologized.

"It's quite alright Ms. Potter. I assume you're going on your morning workout." the potions master said.

"You are correct in that assumption." she said.

"I will not keep you then." he said.

"Sir, are you alright? You seem more... chipper than usual." Sky asked.

"I assure you, Sky, I am fine." Snape said.

"Alright." she nodded.

* * *

"I got it!" Sky exclaimed. She was in her apartment with her brother.

"Got what?" Harry asked.

"My gauntlet. I finished it." Sky said. "Now, let's s go, the end-of the-year feast starts soon."

Heading to the Great Hall, they bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"So, what does your gauntlet do again?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you were listening, you'd know." Sky said.

Harry blushed.

"It holds holographic weapons and a shield." Sky explained.

"Aren't those holo-things just images?" Ron asked.

"Soft-light holograms are. I used hard-light holograms, which are basically real." Sky said. "It has guns, a sword, bow and arrows, a bow staff and daggers."


	3. year 3

Sky was walking through the train with Aurora obediently following.

Suddenly she halted and collapsed, unconscious.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She knew that voice. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at her...

"Dad?" she whispered.

"W-what!?" he stammered.

"Very eloquent." Sky chuckled, getting to her feet. "You're James Potter." He nodded. "Well, I'm Sky Potter."

Aurora gave an undignified whine.

"Relax Aurora, I know what I'm doing." Sky soothed.

You can understand her?" James asked as Aurora sniffed him.

She gave a soft bark.

"She said she likes you." Sky said.

"I should hope so."

* * *

James and Sky stepped into a compartment with three boys in it.

"What took you and who's the Evans look-a-like?"

"Racheal Rogers. James' distant cousin from America." Sky said.

James raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

Sky saw this and mouthed 'later'.

"I'm afraid I'm at a slight disadvantage. You know my name, but, I don't know yours." Sky said, playing dumb.

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"P-Peter Pettigrew."

Sky stiffened and glared at Pettigrew.

Aurora started to growl making Peter squeak in fright.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sky asked innocently.

"N-no." Peter stuttered.

Sky rolled her eyes and yanked Peter's sleeve up, revealing...

"The Dark Mark." James gasped.

"You... you'll pay." Peter swore and left.

Sky took a seat next to her father while Aurora jumped up on to Remus' lap.

"Look's like you've got an admirer, Moony." Sirius chuckled.

"So Racheal, tell us about yourself." Remus said.

"Not much to tell." Sky shrugged. "I'm 13 and fluent in 8 languages. Oh and call me Sky."

"How'd you know about Peter?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Sky sighed and took off her denim jacket showing her bare arms. "Any other questions?'

"Your wolf really is beautiful. Where'd you get her?" Remus asked.

"Aurora and her brother Shadow were a gift from my uncle."

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we have a special guest from America; She will be staying in the Head's dorm with her cousin Mr. James Potter while she is here. Please make her welcome." the headmaster said.

"How'd he know?" James asked.

"I told him."

Sky whipped around at the familiar voice. "Let me guess, Hiemdall told you about my unexpected trip."

"He did."

"Are you gonna take me back?" Sky whispered.

"No, I wont force you, but, you are to be back by Halloween. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Loki." she whispered, giving him a hug. "But how?"

"Concentrate and exercise. You're getting more powerful, the more you use your powers, the easier it'll be."

Loki ruffled her hair and turned to leave.

"Before you go-" Sky started, making Loki turn around. She snapped her fingers giving him a red nose and antlers. "Say cheese, Rudolph."

Loki scowled as Sky took a picture.

"The guys are so gonna love this!" Sky laughed.

* * *

"Sky, hey Sky, wake up." Sky heard her father's voice.

"That's not gonna work."

Sky sat bolt upright and fell off the couch. "Francis!?"

"Hey babe." he greeted and helped her up.

Lily ran into the room and pointed her wand at Francis. "What in Merlin's name is going on and who the bloody hell are you?"

"Relax Lils, it seems our baby girl has a boyfriend." James teased.

"Not my boyfriend." Sky crossed her arms.

Yet." Francis added.

"Wait one bloody minute; What do you mean, our?" Lily asked.

"It's kinda obvious." James said.

"You mean?" Lily asked.

Sky nodded. "Hi mum."

Lily dropped her wand.

"So, birdbrain, why're you here?" Sky inquired.

"You know you're happy to see me." Francis teased.

"Besides the point." Sky countered.

"Uncle Loki." Francis said.

* * *

"Oi Potter, where's your mudblood cousin?" Pettigrew sneered.

"I wouldn't call her that." James said.

"Why not?"

"Because," Sky growled, jumping down and landing in a crouched position with her head down next to her dad. "You may not like what happens." She slowly rose and lifted her head.

Her eyes were blazing a fiery red in fury.

Pettigrew squeaked in fear. "W-what are you?"

"Sirius, Remus, help me get her to Pomfrey." James said.

"No, don't touch her!" Francis panted, running up. "Everyone MOVE ALONG. NOW!"

Everyone, except the three marauders, left.

"What's happening to her?" James asked.

"Phoenix."

* * *

"Wha' 'appened?" Sky groaned, opening her eyes.

"Phoenix took control." Francis said.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Sky asked.

"No, but, you scared the shit out of people." James said.

"Yeah, I think Peter wet his pants." Sirius chuckled.

"What's Phoenix?" Remus asked.

"Phoenix is a powerful telepathic spirit with powers on a cosmic level." Lily explained. "But, what would make you mad enough to unleash it?"

"You wanna tell them?" Francis questioned.

"I don't know if I can." Sky pulled her knees to her chest.

Francis put a comforting arm around her.

"Thanks birdbrain." Sky sniffed.

Francis looked at James and Lily.

They nodded in approval.

Francis lifted Sky's chin and kissed her.

"Look Lils, our baby girl's got a boyfriend." James teased.

"Dad." Sky whined. "Stop embarrassing me."

"No can do." James chuckled.

* * *

Sky was on the grounds sparring with Francis.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were watching with fascination.

"Wow!"

"Incredible!"

"They make it look so easy!"

"They've probably been doing this for years."

"She's right." Francis said, ducking a punch from Sky and delivering a round-house kick.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Sky taunted, catching his foot and flipping him on his back.

"Not everyone is as gifted as you at fighting or were trained by Black Widow and Captain America." Francis said, jumping to his feet.

"Quit complaining." Sky said, attempting to punch him.

Francis back-flipped out of the way.

Sky stiffened. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"Attack... Hogsmead... Voldemort." Sky rambled, putting on her gauntlet. Her clothes changed to a midnight blue cat suit with matching knee high wedge boots.

"What're we waiting for?" Francis asked.

Sky summoned his bow and arrows.

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

Sky and Francis slowly walked through the corridors into the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey." Sky called, helping Francis to a chair.

"Yes dear."

"Can we get two pain relief potions?" Sky requested, doubling over in pain.

"SKY! Maybe you should sit down." Francis suggested.

"I'm fine." Sky protested.

"Don't lie to me." Francis said.

"Fine." she huffed, sitting on the edge of a bed. "Happy?"

"Very." he smiled.

"Alright dears, here you go." Madam Pomfrey handed them the potions.

* * *

"Do you really have to go" James asked.

"Afraid so." Sky admitted.

Lily, who looked ready to cry, gave Sky a hug.

"I'll see you both in a few years." Sky promised.

* * *

"Do you think anything we did in the past changed our timeline?" Francis asked, flopping down on the couch in their Hogwarts apartment.

"

Definitely." Sky said, sitting down next to him and snuggling into his side. "My parents are alive and then there's us."

"So, what now?" Francis asked.

"Well, it's quarter after eight; I managed to bring us to Halloween morning. So, we could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Sky suggested. "Or we could stay here and have our annual movie fest."

Ever since they were little, Sky and her team had a movie marathon every Halloween; But, since Sky started Hogwarts, they couldn't.

"Let's do both." Francis said.

"Ok." Sky replied.

The two got up and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Sky and Francis quickly found their two teammates; They were sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey." Sky greeted, taking a seat next to her brother.

"SKY!" Harry exclaimed.

"Inside voice Ry." Sky hissed.

"Sorry." he blushed. "You haven't called me that since we were little."

"I know." Sky slung an arm around her brother's shoulders. "But, this year'll be different."

"What did you do?" James groaned.

"Why do you think I did something?" Sky smiled innocently.

"You always do something." Torunn chuckled.

"Yeah, you can't just stand by and do nothing." Harry added.

"Neither can you." Sky retorted. "And at least I'm trained."

Well then, train me." Harry said.

"Ok." she nodded.

"Really? You're agreeing just like that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. You just had to ask." Sky stated.

"Again I ask, what did you do." James repeated.

"I may or may not have stopped Voldemort that night." Sky shrugged.

* * *

After breakfast, Sky and her team dragged Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Defense room.

Upon entering, Sky fell to the floor when a big black dog jumped on her.

"Alright Padfoot, I get it! You missed me." Sky chuckled.

"Um... Sky, what's goin on?" Harry asked.

"Before I answer anything, let's make 1 thing clear: No one outside this room is to know of this." Sky commanded, voice full of authority.

"She gets that from you, ya know." Natasha nudged Steve.

"Well, she gets her temper from you." Steve retorted. "Probably Lily too."

"Anyway, I want you to meet a few people." Sky gestured to the dog, who transformed to Sirius.

"Are you mental? That's Sirius Black." Ron hissed.

"Your point?" Sky crossed her arms.

"'Mione,, a little help." he pleaded.````

"Oh no. I'm not getting involved." Hermione shook her head.

"As I was saying, Harry meet your godfather and our parents." Sky said.

"How?" Harry asked when he saw his parents.

"Ask your sister."

"I recently acquired the ability to time travel." Sky said, calmly.

"But, no one has been able to do that since-" Hermione started.

"Merlin." Sky finished. "I know."

"How are you so calm? I mean, you're more powerful than Merlin." Harry pointed out.

"I grew up with the Avengers. Nothing freaks me out." Sky said.

"I think introductions would be nice." Lily piped up.

"First we have my team, James Rogers, Torunn Foster and Francis Barton. The Avengers, Steve and Natasha Rogers, Thor, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Loki, Vision and Wanda Maximoff. Finally we have, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the little girl hiding behind Bucky is Scarlet Barnes." Sky introduced.

Scarlet peered around Bucky; She looked just like Sky with white bangs framing her face.

"What happened to your wrist?" Sky asked, noticing a Blue cast.

Francis put a calming hand on Sky's shoulder, "Don't go all Mama Bear on me."

Sky nodded and sat down.

Francis sat down next to her. "This'll be hard to believe. Scarlet is from the future and is stuck in our time."

"She's also my daughter." Sky admitted. "Along with Francis."

"I didn't see that coming."

* * *

The third year Gryffndors and Slytherins were on the grounds on a crisp November day for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Alrigh', I've a real treat fer ye today." Hagrid said, leading a hippogriff out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Hermione asked.

"A hippogriff." Sky said. "And quite a handsome one, at that."

The hippogriff made a noise of appreciation and bowed it's head, low, to Sky. 'Greetings, Lady Sky. My name is Buckbeak.'

"Hello Buckbeak. How do you know my name?"

'Everyone knows of you, my lady. You are the Queen of Magic.'

Sky paled and turned to Hermione, "Do you know anything about the Queen/King of Magic?"

"Merlin was the first recorded King of Magic." Hermione said.

"What does it entail?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"Maybe we can help."

Sky turned and smiled. "Hello Uncles Thor and Loki."

Thor turned towards Hagrid, "Might we borrow Sky and her team?"

Hagrid nodded and resumed class.

"Did you know?" Sky asked, approaching the two gods.

The two gods nodded.

"Why me?" Sky asked.

"You are a direct descendant of Merlin and the first person in history that is as powerful as him." Loki said.

"But, I have no idea how to be Queen. I can't do this." Sky whined.

"Just be yourself. You can do this." Thor said.

Out of her peripherals, Sky saw Buckbeak rear up on his hind legs in front of Draco. She ran over and pushed Draco out of the way.


	4. year 4

Sky, her team and Harry landed at The Burrow.

"SKY!" Ginny squealed.

"We didn't know you'd be here." Hermione said.

"We're not staying." James stated.

"The Minister asked us to provide extra security for the Quiditch World Cup. " Sky said.

"We are here to drop off Harry before we head out for security detail." Torunn said.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Sky said, spotting Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley.

"How'd security detail go?" Hermione asked.

"Boring." Sky yawned.

* * *

After the match, Sky ran into the tent where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley were.

"We need to go! NOW!"

* * *

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to a giant golden phoenix in the sky.

"The mark of the queen." a weak voice said. Everyone turned to see Sky and her team slowly approaching.

"Do you know who cast it?" Harry asked, knowing his sister could sense magic.

"Yes." Sky smirked.

"Sky!" James warned.

"Sky!" he warned again.

"Yes, Capt'n No Fun?" She collapsed into Francis' arms.

"I think that blast broke her." he joked.

"We should get her home." Torunn suggested.

* * *

Sky sat in the Great Hall with her team, Aurora, Shadow and the student body after Dumbledore introduced the Tri-wizard Tournament.

"Stop glaring at Dumbledore." James reprimanded.

"If you keep this up, you're gonna set him ablaze." Torunn said.

"No, I wont." Sky defended. Just as those words left her mouth, Dumbledore's hat burst into purple flames. "Wasn't me!"

"We know. Your fire is blue." Francis said.

The doors flew open.

"DUMBLEDORE!" a man shouted. "WHERE ARE MY KIDS?"

Sky snorted, "Smooth."

The man looked at Sky and his eyes widened. "Racheal."

"I prefer Sky."

She calmly stood and launched herself into the man's arms.

"I knew I'd find you!" He hugged her tight.

"Um... Sky, who is this guy?" Harry asked.

Sky turned her attention back to the headmaster. "Perhaps you should explain; Considering you made us forget about him for 13 years. Actually, I'll explain 'cause I really don't wanna hear about it being for the greater good. So, the short version is, this man, Peter Quill, is our biological father."

* * *

Sky was laying on the couch in her Hogwarts apartment with her head in Francis' lap.

"Sky, there is someone stating you requested their presence."

She got up and left the room. A minute later, she returned with Draco.

"Please take a seat."

He did as asked.

"Before we begin, I have a question for you, Draco: Do you trust me?" Sky asked.

Draco nodded.

Sky smiled, "Great!" She waved a hand in front of his face, revealing a black eye and fat lip.

As she snapped her fingers, the injuries started to heal.

"Since when can you do that?" Francis asked.

"I can only heal 8 people." Sky said. "At the moment."

"And those people are?" Draco asked.

"My team, Harry and my mates." Sky said. "Back to why I asked you here. I would like to offer protection from your father."

Draco blinked. "Why're you helping me? I thought you hated me."

Sky sighed. "I don't hate you. As to why I'm helping you, it's what I do."

"Before I accept or decline your offer, I have a question: What if my father finds out?" Draco asked.

Sky snorted. "He wont be able to do anything."

"Hey Sky, can we talk?" Harry asked, walking in.

"Think about my offer, Draco, and tell me your decision in a few days." Sky smiled.

Draco nodded and left.

"What's on your mind, Ry?" she asked.

"I was wondering- I mean, I always thought James Potter was our father..." Harry started.

"I get it. You want to know how he's not." Sky said.

Harry nodded.

"Well, James is an auror and, on a mission, got hit with a stray dark spell. Dad knew Mom and James wanted kids and offered to help. Because Dad and James look alike, no one would question it." she explained. "Dad also said we should keep the Potter surname, and, apparently, we're Prince and Princess of a planet called Spartax."

* * *

"-our three champ-" The Goblet of Fire flared to life, spitting out two pieces of parchment. "Harry and Sky Potter."

The two nervously walked to Dumbledore, who gestured to where the other three participants were.

"Is there anything you can do about this, Sky?" Harry asked.

"No. The tournament has an ancient, magical, binding contract that no one, not even me, can break." Sky said.

"But, you're the most powerful witch in existence." he gasped, approaching the three.

"I know, but, I have my limits." she admitted.

At that moment, the doors flew open and Sky was tackled in a hug by...

"Scarlet!" Harry and Sky exclaimed.

"Что случилось, принцесса?" Sky asked. (What happened, Princess?)

"Кошмар." Scarlet sniffed. (Nightmare.)

Sky looked at Francis. He nodded and stood up.

"Go to Daddy!" Sky whispered to Scarlet. She nodded and ran to her dad.

* * *

Sky walked into her Hogwarts apartment and smiled. Scarlet was fast asleep on the couch using Francis as a pillow.

Hey, how's she doing?" she asked.

"Passed out as soon as she hit the couch." Francis smiled.

"S.A.S?"

"Yes Sky?"

"Call the tower."

"Right away."

Seconds later, Wanda's face appeared on a screen.

"You guys missing something or someone?" Sky stepped aside, showing a peacefully sleeping Scarlet.

"Thank god she's safe. Do you want me to come get her?" Wanda asked.

"No. We'll keep her here for the weekend." Sky said.

"Alright." Wanda ended the call.

* * *

Sky was walking to the Great Hall with Aurora, Scarlet and Francis.

She was suddenly hit by a water balloon.

"PEEVES!" she hissed and chased him into the Hall. "GET BACK HERE!" Sky raised a hand and the poltergeist froze in mid-air. She slowly brought her hand to her chest, bringing a struggling Peeves closer to her. "Listen to me carefully, 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once. Don't. Mess. With. Me. Understand?" She dropped her hand to her side, unfreezing him.

"Y-yes, your majesty." Peeves stammered and flew out of the Hall.

Sky looked around and saw everyone staring in awe and/or fear. "What did I just do?"

"Calm down Sky. The last thing we need is for you to panic and unleash the Phoenix." Francis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for always bein' there for me." Sky smiled.

"I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend and I love you. C'mon, let's get outta here." Francis said.

"Good idea." she agreed. "Oh and Francis? I love you too."

* * *

Wanda and Bucky appeared behind Sky, who was pacing in her apartment.

Her team was sitting on the couch with Scarlet.

"How am I gonna explain this?" Sky ran a hand through her blood red hair.

"Explain what?" Bucky asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that!" Sky scolded, turning and punching his arm.

Francis explained what happened in the Great Hall.

"Sky, what were you thinking?" Wanda asked.

"So people found out about your telepathic abilities, I don't see a problem." Bucky said.

"That's 'cuz you didn't see the looks I was getting. Almost everyone looked like I'd cause them bodily harm." Sky sighed.

"We all know you would if someone provoked you." Bucky laughed.

"Glad you find my problem amusing." Sky retorted, dryly.

* * *

Sky walked out of a tent to face a dragon; A Siberian. She was second to last of the five champions to do so.

Jumping out of the way of the Siberian's fire breath, Sky's legs were knocked out from underneath her by the dragon's tail.

Sky narrowed her eyes as she regained her balance.

Dodging another blast of fire, Sky decided to fight fire with fire. She shot a fire blast and, in the momentary confusion, snuck behind the dragon and snatched the egg.

* * *

"Sky, can I talk to you?" Draco called after the task.

Halting her route to her apartment, Sky turned and smiled, "Sure."

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on the task." he started.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy. Siberians are known to be extremely stubborn." she explained.

"I also want to say that I accept your offer."

"Excellent!" Sky clapped her hands together. "So, it'll be easier to offer you sanctuary if you move in with me."

"Y-you want me to move in with you?" Draco asked.

Sky nodded.

* * *

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance." McGonagall said to the assembled Gryffndors.

Francis and James smirked and jumped off a table. They walked over to Sky and Torunn and offered an arm, "May we have this dance, your majesties?"

"Indeed you may, kind sirs."

Francis and James twirled their partners and started to dance.

* * *

Sky descended the grand staircase with Hermione and Torunn.

Francis, James and Viktor Krum met them at the bottom.

* * *

After the first dance, Sky fell to the floor.

Francis knelt down next to her, "You ok?"

Sky shook her head and sobbed into his chest, "I- it's Jean. She's gone."

Francis tightened his grip and stood up.

Guiding Sky out of the hall, he motioned for James and Torunn to follow.

* * *

\ky fell into the lap of Scott Summers in Professor Xavier's office.

"Sorry Scott." she chuckled, getting off his lap.

"No, you're not. You enjoy causing me pain, Racheal." Scott smirked. "But, I love ya anyway."

"That next time I did, you'd castrate me." Scott gulped.

"Slowly and painfully." she added.

An amused chuckle was heard. "As amusing as this reunion is, I have to ask, what brings you here?"

Sky looked over at Scott.

"Jean." he whispered.

"And you're here to honor your promise." Scott guessed.

Just then Sky's phone started to ring. "Hello... What did Stark blow up now?... I'LL KILL HIM! Tell him to start runnin'."

She hung up and was gone.

A minute later, she reappeared with Aurora and Scarlet.

"SCOTTIE!" Scarlet squealed and ran to him.

"Inside voice, Scar." Sky reminded.

"Yes mommy."

"Why don't you go see if you can track down Logan?" Sky suggested.

Scarlet's face lit up and she ran out the door with Aurora.

* * *

"Scar, time to go." Sky said as she and Scott walked into the game room.

"Do we have to? I don't wanna go to Stark's idiotic party!" Scarlet whined.

"I don't wanna go either. Aunt Wanda said she has an announcement to make." Sky said. "Scott's coming."

"Really?" Scarlet's eyes lit up.

Yup." Scott nodded.

"Can Wovie come?" Scarlet giggled when Logan growled. She turned to him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he caved. "Just stop with the eyes."

* * *

"STARK!" Sky growled. "Tell me WHY THE HELL YOU TOLD SCAR THERE WAS NO SANTA!"

"If Santa does exist, why haven't any of us seen him?" Tony asked, thinking he won.

He was sorely mistaken.

Sky took a deep, calming breath, "Because, like Hogwarts, only magical beings can see him."

"But, we can see Hogwarts." Tony argued.

"Because I let you! I'll be in my room."

* * *

Sky was in her room when she heard her door slide open.

"You OK?"

"Fine, just frustrated." Sky sighed.

Francis walked in and sat on her bed. She sat next to him and leaned into his side. He accidently fell off the bed and smirked mischievously as Sky extended a hand. She yelped in surprise when she was pulled atop him.

"Sky, your guests have arrived in the lobby."

"Thanks SAS."

* * *

"Welcome to my home." Sky greeted the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco and Narcissa, as she exited the elevator.

"Bloody hell! You live here?" Ron gasped.

"Language!" Sky reprimanded.

"Says the girl who can curse in 8 languages." Ron countered.

"Touché." Sky chuckled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sky saw a flash of light. "DAD!" She tackled him to the floor.

"I take it you missed me." he chuckled.

* * *

"Hey babe." Francis greeted as Sky walked out of the elevator with her guests.

"Hey birdbrain. Hey Scar." Sky greeted, kissing Francis and picking up Scarlet. "What's up?"

"Well... Aunt Wanda and Uncle Bucky want to talk to you, Scar's tired but refuses to take a nap and Uncle Loki magiced some mistletoe." Francis said.

Look up!" Sky said.

Francis did as told and smiled.

Sky put Scarlet down and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"EWWW!" Scarlet gigged and yawned.

Sky and Francis broke apart, blushing deep red.

"Someone's tired." Scott chuckled, approaching with Logan.

"Well, if you want to try and put her down for a nap, be my guest." Sky said.

Logan picked Scarlet up.

"Who would've thought: Big, bad Wolverine, tamed by a little girl."

"She's soo your daughter." Francis chuckled.

* * *

The day of the second task arrived at Hogwarts.

As Sky breached the surface of the Black Lake, she felt a mental tug.

"Sky, what's wrong?" James called out.

Sky didn't answer.

"I hate when she does that." Francis moaned, watching her dive under the water.

Five minutes later, Harry and Sky landed on the viewing dock with two loud thuds.

"OK, that hurt!" Sky groaned, standing up.

"No kidding, sis." Harry agreed, following suit.

* * *

It was the third task and Sky and Harry ended up in a graveyard with Cedric after touching the Tri-Wizard cup.

"Dammit!" Sky cursed.

"Kill the spare!" a voice hissed.

The Killing Curse rocketed towards Cedric.

Sky jumped in front of Cedric and fell to the ground.

"NOO!" Cedric and Harry cried in despair.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Harry yelled ten minutes later.

Sky opened her eyes and saw Cedric's limp body on top of her. She used her telepathic powers to lift him off her.

* * *

The three Hogwarts students appeared grounds.

Sky sank to the ground and started to cry.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Sky." Harry tried to sooth, touching her shoulder, only to instantly pull his hand away. "OUCH! She burned me!"

"Everyone, stand back!" Francis exclaimed, running over with James and Torunn.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned, worried for his sister.

"She's losing control." Francis explained, crouching down beside her. "Sky, look at me."

She refused to meet his gaze

"Sky, look at me." Francis pleaded. "You have the power to help him. But, you need to calm down."

"Are you crazy?" James asked. "That'll zap her energy!"

"I know, but, she needs this." Francis said.

Sky's hands and eyes started to glow blue as she sent a blast at Cedric.

Five minutes later, Cedric gasped for breath and coughed as he slowly sat up.

"Impossible!"

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Cedric asked.

"Sky happened." Torunn said.

* * *

Sky groaned and sat up. She looked around and saw she was in her room at Hogwarts.

Upon hearing the door open, she looked up.

Francis smiled when he saw Sky was awake. "Hey. How ya feelin'?"

"Weak. How long was I out?"

"3 weeks. School lets out today."


	5. year 5

Sky ran into the Great Hall with her team and Aurora.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

They walked to the Gryffndor table and sat down.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Team meeting." Sky said. "What'd we miss?"

"The sorting and start-of-term announcements." Harry replied.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about last year?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Think he knows?" Francis asked his girlfriend.

"No doubt. There's not much Dumbledore doesn't know." Sky replied.

* * *

Sky entered the Gryffndor common room with Francis and Aurora.

"Because of you and your sister." Seamus said.

"What's goin' on?" Sky asked, walking over.

"He thinks we're mental." Harry replied.

"Why would that be?" Sky questioned. "Don't tell me you believe that Twins-Who-Lied crap The Prophet is spouting. Look, I can prove one of our claims is true."

"How?" Seamus asked.

Sky smirked and shot a small golden phoenix into the air.

"But, only the Queen of Magic can conjure her mark!" Ginny gasped.

"Exactly." Sky said.

"That means we've been-" Fred started.

"-in the presence of royalty-" George continued.

"-for four years!" the twins bowed.

"Get up." Sky said.

"Look who we found!" James called, entering the room.

"Technically they found us." Torunn chuckled, following James with Logan, Laura and Scarlet.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Logan asked. "Not like the kid can't handle herself."

"Since when do you need a reason to see Sky?" Laura asked.

Logan growled.

* * *

Sky was laying on the couch while Francis played with her blood red hair.

"Sky?" Francis started.

No answer.

"Sky?" he tried again.

Still nothing.

"This is gonna hurt." Francis mumbled to himself. "Racheal."

"You're lucky I love you." Sky grumbled, opening her eyes.

"I know. I love you too." Francis kissed her.

"What's up?" Sky asked.

"Go to bed." he chuckled.

"Only if you come with me." she smirked.

"I think that can be arranged." Francis smirked.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Sky and Harry complained after skimming their defense books.

"Is there a problem?" Umbridge asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah, there is. Do you honestly think theory will help against Thanos?" Sky started.

"Or Voldemort?" Harry added.

"DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" Umbridge roared.

"What fucking ever! I so don't need this. Later bitch." Sky stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sky was walking to breakfast with Harry, Aurora and Shadow.

Sky?" someone tapped her shoulder.

Sky turned and gasped. "Dad? And-"

'Cosmo.'

'Nice to meet you Cosmo.'

Cosmo walked over to Sky. She crouched down and scratched behind his ears.

"'It seems Cosmo likes you Princess." Peter said, seeing Cosmo's tail wag like crazy.

'What is not to like?''

"True!"' Peter chuckled.

"What brings you two fine gents here today? Sky asked, standing upright.

Sky smiled and looked at her dad,

"Do I need a reason to see my kids?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Cosmo.

'Cosmo wanted to meet Peter Quill's children.'

* * *

Sky entered the Great Hall and marched over to the staff table followed by Aurora, "UNBRIDGE! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Is there a problem, dear?" Umbridge asked with false sweetness.

"Yes, yes there is. You, Delores Umbridge, are fired from your positions at Hogwarts and the Ministry." Sky said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Umbridge roared, standing up.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Sky commanded, eyes flickering red.

Umbridge flinched. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!'"

"On the contrary, I have every right," Sky cast her mark, "As Queen of Magic."

Just then, the rest of Sky's team entered with Cornelius Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebollt.

"Did you get them, Francis?" Sky asked.

Francis nodded and handed Sky a wooden box.

"Where did you get that?" Umbridge demanded.

"After you basically tortured me and my brother in detention with your blood quills, I told Francis and had him collect them from your office this morning." Sky said, opening the box and, using her telepath powers, made the quills float in mid-air.

Everyone in the hall gasped.

"She planted those!" Umbridge and Fudge protested.

"SILENCE!" Sky roared, eyes fully red. "YOU," she pointed at Fudge, "ARE FIRED. I HEREBY APPOINT KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT AS YOUR REPLACEMENT."

"Not good!" Francis commented when he saw Sky's red eyes. "James, Torunn, keep everyone back. She's going full Phoenix."

"ALLRIGHT, EVERYONE OUT!" Torunn shouted.

"Let Francis work his magic with Sky." James said.

* * *

Sky moaned as she sat up.

"Easy kid!"

Sky looked up to see an amused Logan leaning against the doorframe. "Logan? What happened?" She noticed him staring at her lips. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Logan lied, licking his lips.

"I know you're lying." she smirked as she swung her legs over the bed.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Fine, I'll tell you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Or you could show me." she smirked.

"Don't be a wise-ass." Logan playfully growled.

"But, you gotta admit it's a cute ass." Sky laughed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sky laughed as she ran into the Great Hall. She laughed even harder when Logan lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"It's good to see you act like a kid. Nice work Logan!" James said, walking up.

"Yeah. We haven't heard you laugh like that in years." Francis added.

"Welcome back, Sky!" Torunn smiled.

"Good to be back." Sky smiled. "Two questions: How long was I out for? And, Who's idea was it to have Logan there when I woke up?"

"7 weeks and it was Laura's idea." Francis said.

Sky lookd over to where Laura was. "ありがとうございました." (Thank you.)

"彼はあなたに言った？" Laura asked. (He told you?)

"正確ではないが、彼が私にキスしたときに要点を得た." Sky said. (Not exactly, but, I got gist when he kissed me.)

Scarlet ran over to Sky, "Guess what, Mommy?"

"What's up, Princess?" Sky asked.

"Laura's teaching me to fight." Scarlet said.

"She's a natural. She already beat the crud outta Francis." Laura chuckled.

Sky snorted, "Really?"

"I've the bruise to prove it. Speaking of, Sky, could you...?" Francis trailed off.

"Sure. Where?" she sighed.

"Left shoulder." he stated.

Sky waved her hand over his shoulder, then walked over and poked it, "Better?"

"Yep." he nodded.

* * *

"Not bad, Harry. Not bad at all." Sky said, dodging a punch from her brother.

The two siblings were sparring on the grounds.

"Thanks. I've been working with James." he shrugged. "STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" she shouted, deflecting the stunner right back at him. The spell hit, sending him flying backwards. "I can tell. Evenerate! Expeliarmus!"

"You do realize I don't need a wand." Harry reminded.

"I know. After all, I taught you." Sky said. "So, show me what you've got!"

"With pleasure." he smirked. He sent a fire blast at his sister, who dodged easily.

"Two can play at that game!" Sky smirked as she made it rain. "Let's end this." Ice slowly started to form around Harry.

* * *

Sky appeared in the Great Hall after being M.I.A for a month. She was covered in blood and her cat-suit was torn.

Everyone gasped as she fell to her hands and knees and started to cry.

Cedric ran over to her and knelt beside her. "What happened Sky?"

She looked at Cedric and sobbed into his chest.

"It's gonna be OK." Cedric cooed, standing up. "C'mon, let's go to your room and get you cleaned up."

"No," she panicked, "I can't face them now."

"Than I'll take you to my room." he soothed.

"Thank you Ced," Sky smiled weakly.

"Anytime Sky." Cedric kissed her cheek.

"You've been avoiding me." Sky stated as they began their trek to Cedric's room.

"Well, we're not exactly friends." he defended.

"Then why help me?" she sniffed, knowing the answer.

"I... uh... you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Cedric accused.

"Yup." she smirked, popping the 'p'. "Ced? Are you aware of the concept of mates?"

"Yeah." Cedric nodded.`

"Well, I have four and one of them is... you." Sky whispered.

A long silence fell.

"Ced? Say something, please." Sky pleaded.

* * *

An hour later, Sky walked out of the bathroom in the Head's dorm and collided with Cedric; Landing in a... rather compromising position.

"Sorry... lost in thought... wasn't paying attention." Sky mumbled, lifting her head off Cedric's chest.

"You were in there quite a while." Cedric stated.

"I was trying to..." Sky started.

"Wash away the pain?" Cedric guessed.

"Among other things." she nodded sadly. "Take my hand."

* * *

Sky and Cedric appeared in Sky's apartment.

"MOMMY!" Scarlet cried, jumping off the couch.

"Hey Princess.'' Sky picked her up. "Where is everyone?"

"Daddy's sulking in his room, Laura's with Uncle Harry, Aunt Torunn and Uncle James are making out and Logan's training." Scarlet summarized. Her eyes widened when she saw Cedric, "I know you!"

"I'll be back." Sky smirked and walked into Francis' room.

When Sky opened the door, Francis threw a pillow at her. "Enough sulking, birdbrain."

"Go away." Francis groaned.

"No can do." Sky said.

Francis sat up. "Sky?"

"The very same." she smirked. "Go grab a shower and meet me in the common room in 10."

* * *

"What's up Sky?" Francis asked.

"I told him." Sky motioned towards Cedric.

"What now?" Cedric asked.

'"Normally I'd let you choose, but, I know your choice." Sky slowly stood and yanked Cedric to his feet. "I can do this. They can't hurt me anymore. I can't do it." She backed away. "I'm gonna go for walk."

"Sky, I don't think you should go alone." Francis said..

Sky gave a sharp whistle and Aurora trotted out of her room. "I won't be alone."

"Fine." Francis sighed. "Just don't get into trouble."

Sky took on a look of pure innocence. "Never. Do you remember who you're talkin' to?"

"The daughter of a space pirate." Francis chuckled. "Who's always in trouble in some way, shape or form."

"Not my fault trouble finds me." Sky countered. "Besides, it's more fun."

"How are you not in Slytherin?" Cedric asked.

Sky laughed and left with Aurora.

* * *

Sky and Aurora were sitting on the roof of the Astronomy tower.

"What do you expect me to do Aurora?" Sky asked.

'Tell them the truth.'

"I could do without the sass. 'sides, it's not like I can say 'Hey guys, I got raped.' Yeah, I doubt that chat will go smoothly."

'I don't see a problem.'

"You don't understand! Those bastards forced me to have sex with them under The Imperius, and I couldn't shake it."

'At least you didn't lose your virginity to them.'

"Not helping!" Sky growled.

"Perhaps we could help."

Sky turned her head and saw Loki. "We?"

"Myself, Agent Barton and Sargent Barnes." Loki said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Sky shrugged.

* * *

After talking to Loki, Clint and Bucky, Sky was feeling better.

She was walking through the corridors when she collided with someone.

"Sorry." It was Cedric.

"This is the second time." Sky groaned from under him.

Cedric stood and helped her up. "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"I was looking for you." Sky said, blushing slightly.

"Why's that?" Cedric asked.

"Um... I wanted to give you something." Sky said.

'You don't-" Cedric was cut off by Sky's lips on his. A second later, they pulled apart. "Sky, ever since I first saw you, I felt something for you. Last year, after you brought me back, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I thought it was just a crush-"

"And now?" Sky asked.

"I realize it's... more." Cedric said.

* * *

Sky entered the Gryffndor common room and saw Ron arguing with Harry and Hermione.

"She's our friend, Ronald!" Hermione argued.

"She's a freak!" Ron spat. "The lot of them are."

The room started to shake and Sky walked over.

"Deep brethes Ry." Sky instructed.

Harry did as told and the room stopped quaking. "What just happened?"

"It seems that you, little brother, are a telepath." Sky said.

"So, Harry's like you?" Hermione asked.

Sky chuckled and shook her head, "No one is like me. You possess a power called Raven."

"Raven?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Think of it this way: Raven is like the younger, less powerful brother of Phoenix." Sky elaborated.

"Just what we need." Ron sneered. "Another fre-"

Sky slapped Ron, hard. "Do NOT, I repeat DO NOT, finish that word."

"Bloody freak!" Ron grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sky called, lunging after him.

 _SL_ AP!

"OW!" came Ron's outraged cry.


End file.
